Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with treatments using Carbidopa.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,863,336, issued to Yacoby-Zeevi, et al., entitled, “Continuous administration of DOPA decarboxylase inhibitors and compositions for same,” is directed to compositions that include for example the arginine salts of Carbidopa, and methods for treating neurological or movement diseases or disorders such as restless leg syndrome, Parkinson's disease, secondary parkinsonism, Huntington's disease, Parkinson's like syndrome, PSP, MSA, ALS, Shy-Drager syndrome and conditions resulting from brain injury including carbon monoxide or manganese intoxication, using substantially continuous administration of Carbidopa or salt thereof together with administration of levodopa.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0167216, filed by Xiang, Jia-Ning, et al., is entitled “Carbidopa prodrugs and derivatives, and compositions and uses thereof.” These applicants teach prodrugs of Carbidopa, derivatives of Carbidopa prodrugs, methods of making prodrugs of Carbidopa and derivatives thereof, methods of using prodrugs of Carbidopa and derivatives thereof, and compositions of prodrugs of Carbidopa and derivatives thereof are disclosed.